Lylee Waterborne-Hydromane
WARNING: Content contains bubbles, drowning, underwater things, hot chicks, antagonistic men, more bubbles, and EPICNESS! Reader's be warned >:). Owned by YourFavoriteSalmon. Owned by your's truely. Info Name: Lylee Artemis Waterborne-Hydromane Gender: Female District: 14 Age: 14 Weapon: Trident, Spear, Halberd Appearance: Lylee is athletically built, and kinda curvy, especially for her age. Other than that, she's mostly slender with dark brown hair, green eyes, and a pretty face. Strengths/skills: Skilled swimmer, can hold her breath for a long time, skilled with trident. Weakness(es): Poor resistance to cold weather, meager hunting skills. Personality: Lylee is a big sister to her younger sister, Avery, and will stop at nothing to make sure her sister is safe. She's protective of Avery, and won't let anyone near her that she doesn't trust. However, if she trusts you, she's strong willed and headstrong, willing to speak her mind, unafraid of any consequences. She's fearless and will jump in front of a spear for her closest friends. She's willing to do any daunting task no other will do, as long as they assure safety for her sister and friends. However, she can get a little reckless with her words and may end up saying something she'll regret. She's also very jumpy when she feels her sister or herself in danger, and will attack anything that moves, mistaking it for something evil. Backstory/History: I know what you're thinking. Two last names of two prominent families. Families known for rivaling each other. To me, it's a curse. A curse that has fallen on me and my sister, Avery. The Waterbornes were a power in District 4. However, the Hydromanes, who were a lot like the Waterbornes, rose with the fishing industry. The two families clashed, until two wished to end it all. They got married, and had me and Avery as their children. Both families found out, and had both my parents killed. Before they died, they sent us off on a ship to District 14. The few Waterbornes that lived there took us in, and began our training. Training was watery hell for us. Most of the children were literally born underwater. We weren't. They were trained from birth. We weren't. Avery was scared, and I tried my best to comfort her. "Water's your friend. Without it, we couldn't live." She looked up at me, saying "Thanks Lylee..." During training, I blacked out underwater multiple times. Avery and I were at the bottom, the other Waterbornes were showing greatness. Then, phase 2 began. I remember the day it started, it was that day Avery and I began to improve. "Okay Waterbornes. For phase 2, you'll all be locked in a sinking cage. Once you pass out from lack of air, you'll be eliminated. Last one left is the winner, and will be treated tonight. The twist is, you get to wear swim masks." the head trainer said. I picked a dark blue one. I put it on and looked in the mirror. It covered half my face, and it felt funny. But I understood it's purpose as soon as I went into the cage and went under. Everything was crystal clear underwater. I was holding my breath, looking around. I spotted Avery, her eyes filled with fright. Being trapped was her worst fear. I swam over to her, holding her close. She seemed to calm down. A minute passed. I saw Avery begin to lose some air. I shared some of mine from my own lungs. She seemed relieved, but the pain in my chest increased. 3 minutes in and only 3 of us remained. The only one left besides Avery and me was some boy. He looked at us, before swimming over. I was wary, when he sent a punch into my gut. Air bubbles flew from my mouth, my lungs suddenly on fire. I kicked at him, but he reached up and pulled my swim mask off. I could barely make him out, my vision blurred by the salt water. I could hear Avery's screams of terror behind me, knowing she was wasting air. She needed to win, so I flew forward and began scratching the boy. I scratched until the last air left my lungs, and I passed out. When I awoke, Avery stood their, hair still wet, wrapped in a towel. "I won!" she said excitedly. "Good..." I replied, before coughing up water. It was the happiest I ever saw her, so it made me happy to see her so pleased. We started combat training. I found a liking to the trident, as it could be thrown or used for melee. With certain moves, it could also disarm someone. Avery had no trouble keeping up with me. She was a sure-shot with a bow. One day, it all changed. "I was attacked!" Avery said to me, panting for breath. "We gotta leave!" I was shocked, and angry. Whoever attacked my sister would pay. "Who was it?!" I asked angrily. "Some Waterborne girl from 4! Said we had a bounty on our head in the family!" They had realized our secret. We were half Hydromane. We ran out, I grabbed a trident on the way. We stopped at a deep pool, trying to think of an escape plan. "There's a boat headed for District 10. No waterbornes are there. We should be safe." I told Avery, who was slightly panicked. "Leaving so fast? Pleaseeeeeeeeeee, stay." a girl said. She was sexy, that's for sure. She wore a lime green bikini, had long blonde hair tied up, and her green eyes pierced through me. "Get your swim mask on. We're going under." I whispered to Avery. She nodded, pulling her blue one over her face. I did the same, as we both dove into the pool. We swam toward the bottom, and no doubt, the girl followed. She wore a clear swim mask, as she propelled toward us. She grabbed me in a headlock, but Avery hit her in the head mutliple times, and she released me. I bit into her thigh, causing her to scream out some air bubbles. She punched me in the face, and then kicked Avery. Furious, I pulled the girl's hair. She began punching me hard in the stomach. I began to swim to the surface for air, but she grabbed my ankle and drug me back down, pinning me on the pool floor. She was going to drown me. Avery snuck up on her, yanking the girl's arm off me and shoving it into the drain of the pool. The girl was stuck, as she began thrashing around and reaching for us with her good arm. We swam away, heading for the surface. Both of us gasped. "Avery, you stay up here." I said, as I dove under. The girl was trying to pull her arm out of the drain. Bubbles flew violently from her mouth as she tried to escape. It took 3 minutes for her to drown. When she went still, I swam up, and got Avery. I led her to the boat, when more hunters showed up. "Stop them!" I shoved Avery into the boat going to ten, which began to sail off. "NOOO!" She screamed, as the boat got futher and further away. The Waterbornes captured me, and forced me to volunteer for the hunger games. I hoped Avery would make it in District 10. Token: Pink flower in her hair. Height: 5'5 Fears: Avery's Demise Alliance: With Avery and others she trusts. ' ' Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:14 year olds Category:District 14 Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Yourfavoritesalmon